


Quit

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Quit- Cashmere Cat ft Ariana Grande, Slight Violence, Songfic, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: Ashton keeps fucking up, but Posie can’t stay away.





	Quit

"You're really going to see him?" Leann scoffed as she looked across the small table.

"Yes. And I know I'm going to regret it." Posie said, looking anywhere but into her best friend's green eyes.

"If you know you're gonna regret it why bother going? You and Ashton aren't good for one another. You drive each other crazy. And not in a good way. Be smart, Posie." Leann said as she pushed her chair away from the table and exited the small cafe, leaving Posie to wallow in her thoughts.

Leann was right. "Poshton" was a relationship doomed to fail from the beginning. Her friends disliked him, his friends disliked her, but everyone was willing to get along for the sake of their friends happiness. They fought all the time, and when they weren't fighting, they were fucking like rabbits.

Oftentimes, their fights led to hasty breakups which should've been permanent. Should've been nonnegotiable. But there was a force that brought them back together every time.

As she sat alone, their entire relationship played back in her head.

 

Their good times did not outweigh the bad in quantity. In the beginning, every fight left Posie devastated. It was always Ashton causing problems, like when he'd text and call her five hundred times if she didn't answer her phone fast enough. He'd leave her disgusting messages calling her nasty names, then apologize profusely until Posie gave in and forgave him.

"Leave him! He's going to suffocate you, Mariposa. If he can't handle you not answering him for an hour while you're at work without calling you nasty names, imagine what he'll be like when you fight face to face. Make him wait, don't answer the phone at all. Let him think you're out and you left your phone at home. He deserves to sweat."

And for a few months, she listened. She actually did worse than what her friends had said to and broke up with him. But Posie only wanted to be with him. When his name popped up on her phone her heart set off into waves of endless butterflies.

She quickly learned that sometimes, she had to be a bitch herself to put up with his ways. When he would get crazy and continuously call her, she would stop answering for hours, leaving him on read until he cooled off. Or she would go right back at him, calling him all sorts of names. It would last hours until they both were so exhausted from trying to out-name each other, that they just ignored that they were even fighting in the first place.

"You know, you are literally the devil." Ashton said, panting as Posie ground her hips down on him, a mischievous smirk set into her kiss bitten lips.

A shrug was all he got in response. She knew she wasn't the nicest person on Earth, and if the devil is what he wanted to label her as, then the devil she was. She didn't see the harm, since he kept coming back to her.  "The same could be said for you."

There was always a small, quiet voice that lived inside of Posie's head that nagged at her saying "Ashton's no good. This is no good." But when Ashton was asleep next to her, the room so quiet she could hear his heart beating, it was like that voice disappeared. Until the next fight, that is.

"GOD DAMNIT MARIPOSA!" Ashton yelled as he knocked a lamp to the floor.

"LOOK AT WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE DOING ASHTON! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO BE ACTING LIKE THIS." She screamed back, dark eyes glaring at the tall man across the room from her.

"YEAH?! THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL ALL THAT FLIRTING YOU DID WITH THE KID AT YOUR JOB?! I CALL IT A FUCKING REASON!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT'S JAKE, MY BROTHERS ROOM MATE, AND I DEFINITELY WAS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM YOU PSYCHOPATH! WHY WERE YOU EVEN NEAR THE DINER ANYWAY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!"

"SOMEONE TIPPED ME OFF ABOUT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND."

Posie rolled her eyes, hastily grabbing her purse off of his couch as she headed for the door. Her fingers wrapped around the handle as Ashton pulled her back into his body.

He sighed softly, his body relaxing as her back hit his chest. "Please, baby, don't leave. C'mon, we can just fuck the pain away. Hatefuck me so we can get back to normal. I don't want you to leave me if you're mad."

And the burning feeling of desire pulled her right back in as Ashton's fingers explored her body, coaxing her to forget the fight had even happened. He apologized for being a jealous prick, saying how any man who had the privilege of being hers would be.

But it all got to be too much for Posie. It went from punching walls and throwing vases, to strong grips on her arms that left bruises for days and cops being called. Nothing ever came of the calls to the police, Posie refusing to press charges because she didn't want to see anything happen to Ashton. She just wanted to be done.

 

Posie breathed in deep, a frown set on her lips as she re-evaluated her decision to meet up with Ashton after almost a year of not contacting each other at all. She didn't know how or what made her so drawn to him, no matter how awful he treated her. But whatever it was, it was powerful.

"I'm going to regret it." She said as she pushed herself up and out of her chair.

The entire walk to Ashton's flat was a battle plagued with feelings of self doubt. Life after Ashton was almost uneventful, and Mariposa didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. In the beginning, she always thought that she _needed_ Ashton. Now nine and a half months later, she realized that was far from the truth... She _wanted_ Ashton.

  
"Mariposa." Ashton sighed happily, snapping the small woman out of her thoughts.

She hadn't realized she'd made it all the way to his front door until he was stood in front of her. It was too late to turn back now.

She took a deep breath, her mouth opening but nothing came out. Ashton ushered her inside, gently, knowing that he should walk on eggshells. They sat on couches opposite each other in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity, both fiddling with their fingers.

What broke the never ending silence was Ashton clearing his throat, hazel eyes peering toward the small red head who had occupied his thoughts for the last year.

"I can't quit you."  They both blurted out at the same time.


End file.
